Naked Glasses
by Lusiana
Summary: Sasuke yang bingung akan orientasi seksuelnya. Lalu tiba- tiba menemukan kacamata unik yang ternyata dapat membuat si pemakai melihat orang lain dalam keadaan tanpa busana. / Bagaimana bisa Naruto secepat itu berganti pakaian, lagipula daritadi Naruto tak beranjak dari pangkuanku / . WARN: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SN, SasuxNaru. Summary ancur, newbie, cerita abal, Lusi-desu, RnR nee..


Sasuke termenung di atap sekolahnya, memikirkan orientasi seksualnya yang membingungkan. pasalnya ia memang bergairah menonton video porno dengan model gadis cantik nan imut berdada besar tetapi yang jadi permasalahannya adalah ia jauh lebih bergairah melihat video porno dengan model laki- laki dan pemuda manis yang menggiurkan. Ia jadi teringat Naruto, tetangga serta sahabatnya. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto mempunyai wajah manis dengan tiga kumis kucing dimasing- masing pipinya yang membuatnya tampak imut dan jangan lupakan shappire indahnya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak sepolos seperti yang orang kira, Naruto adalah pemuda berandalan –sama sepertinya- yang suka menggoda orang.

' Brug '

Sasuke menoleh cepat saat sesuatu tepat jatuh di sampingnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ternyata hanya kacamata dengan frame bulat coklat tua dan gagang berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia menjulurkan tangan alabasternya mengambil kacamata itu, membersihkannya sebentar sebelum membalik- balikkan kacamata unik itu. Sasuke sempat berpikir,

' _Bagaimana bisa kacamata jatuh dari langit '_

Sasuke mendongak menatap langit sebelum dengan iseng memakai kacamata aneh itu dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ , takut- takut terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan.

' BRAK '

Pintu atap terbuka dengan lebar menampilkan sosok pemuda pirang jabrik tengah mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah memakai kacamata aneh, membelalak horror menatap Naruto tak berkedip

" Sukeeeee… " Naruto berlari kecil menuju ke Sasuke lalu mendaratkan bokong seksinya di paha Sasuke yang duduk berselonjor. Sasuke semakin membelalak dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang seperti akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

" N-naru.. " Naruto mengalungkan lengan tan- nya di leher jenjang Sasuke.

" K-kenapa.. tidak pakai b-baju? " Susah payah Sasuke menelan ludahnya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu

 **Naked Glasses  
Lusiana**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC banget, bahasa amburadul, YAOI, BL, Sho-ai, Typos, Alur cepat.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Genre: Romance, School-Life, Fantasy, Humor.**

" U-um.. " Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Naruto yang merasa tidak ditanggapi pun makin memajukan bibir merahnya dan menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke.

" Demi Tuhan Naruto, Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju ? " Sasuke berkata lirih, tetapi Naruto yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Naruto melihat kebawah, mengamati penampilannya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan lengkap. Naruto menekuk dahinya , aneh. Kenapa Sasuke berkata ia tidak memakai baju? Jelas- jelas ia sekarang memakai seragam meskipun tidak pakai atribut lengkap, _sih._ Sekelibat pikiran aneh muncul di otak bodoh Naruto, seperti:

" _Apa Sasuke mengajakku bercanda "_

Tidak Mung-kin, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda.

" _Sasuke sedang berakting untuk drama kelas? "_

Tidak- tidak, Kelas sedang tidak mengadakan drama .

" _Sasuke sedang menggodaku? "_

Ini malah SANGAT Tidak mungkin, tolong di garis bawahi. Yang ada bukannya Sasuke menggoda Naruto tetapi Naruto yang akan menggoda Sasuke.

" Aww.. Suke-kun, kau sedang memikirkan hal jorok tentangku, ya? " Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke dengan suara nya yang ia buat mendayu- dayu layaknya para jalang diluar sana.

Sasuke menoleh cepat sebelum kembali memalingkan mukanya yang _sempat_ merona dan Naruto menganggapnya sebagai iya. Naruto mulai beraksi, tangan halusnya, mengusap bagian tengkuk Sasuke dengan gerakan sensual. Sasuke menampilkan wajah datar andalannya, Sekarang ia sedang bingung tentang orientasi seksualnya dan parahnya Naruto malah menggodanya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

" Hentikan, Naruto. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Dan.. cepat pakai bajumu. " Sasuke masih mencoba menampilkan wajah datar khas- nya meskipun di dalam hati ia sudah mati- matian menahan gugup.

" U-ung.. Naru takut, jangan lakukan hal buruk pada Naru, Suke-kun. Hihi… " Naruto bersuara imut yang di susul dengan kekehan gelinya. Naruto mengerjab saat sadar Sasuke sedang memakai kacamata yang unik. Naruto melepaskan kacamata aneh itu dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Nah, begini lebih baik. " Ia tersenyum manis, sedangkan Sasuke yang terkejut { Meskipun masih berwajah datar} menoleh kea rah Naruto, _lagi_. Onyx- nya lagi- lagi dibuat membulat saat melihat Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap tidak bertelanjang seperti penglihatannya tadi.

' _Bagaimana bisa Naruto secepat itu berganti pakaian, lagipula daritadi Naruto tak beranjak dari pangkuanku '_ batin Sasuke bingung. Kemudian otak jeniusnya menyambungkan kejadian dari memakai kacamata aneh- melihat Naruto bertelanjang didepannya- Melepaskan kacamata aneh- Dan melihat Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap. Otak jenius-nya memproses dengan cepat, ia menoleh menatap kacamata unik yang sedang di genggam tangan mungil berbalut kulit tan itu. Sasuke dengan gerakan kilat merampas kacamata itu dari tangan Naruto, berdiri dengan seenaknya yang membuat Naruto terjungkal kebelakang,

" YA! – "

" Aku pergi " sasuke melenggang meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dengan seringai khas-nya yang mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dikakinya dan mengemis cinta padanya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia akan mengetes orientasi seksualnya dengan menggunakan kacamata unik yang ia dapatkan. Dengan begitu, Sasuke akan tahu. Ia _straight_ atau _gay_.

 **Naked Glasses Lusiana**

Sasuke sampai dirumahnya pukul enam sore, ia tersenyum tipis saat ia ingat, di dalam ranselnya terdapat kacamata unik yang ia yakini dapat membuat **si pemakai melihat orang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, tanpa busana**. Atau sebut saja kacamata ajaib tembus pandang. Sasuke sangat yakin, karena ia sudah membuktikannya tadi di koridor sekolah. Ya, tadi Sasuke dapat melihat body- body perempuan yang sangat berbeda di video porno yang sering ia lihat. Misalnya, Sakura yang dijuluki primadona sekolah. Sakura bahkan memiliki payudara kecil dan itu tidak seksi sama sekali berbeda saat ia melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto yang menggiurkan dengan kulit karamelnya.

Sasuke masuk kekamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size- nya. Ia menoleh kea rah jendela kamarnya . Disana, ia dapat melihat siluet Naruto yang sedang.. berganti baju? Sasuke terduduk dengan cepat. Onyx nya menatap intens ke arah kamar Naruto –yang merupakan tetangga sebelah kamarnya.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku- nya. Kemudian ia memainkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas layar ponselnya.

 ***** Lusiana *****

Naruto yang sedang berganti baju, berhenti sebentar saat mendengar nada dering ponselnya yang berarti ada pesan masuk. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang single-nya yang terdapat benda persegi panjang diatasnya.

 _From: Love- Love Suke-kun_

 _To: Naru-chan_

 _Ke rumahku. Sekarang._

Naruto mendengus melihat pesan {read: perintah Sasuke }, Tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya Naruto senang mendapat pesan dari pujaan hatinya.

Ya, Pujaan hatinya.

Pujaan ha- TUNGGU! PUJAAN HATI?

Ya, Naruto sebenarnya menaruh perasaan kepada Sasuke, bahkan ia rela menggoda Sasuke dan menggoda pria/ perempuan lain demi membuat Sasuke cemburu. Tapi apa, dasar Sasuke memang sangat tidak peka.

 **SasuNaru**

Naruto dibuat bingung dengan Sasuke yang hanya memperhatikannya. Naruto sekarang berada di kamar Sasuke dan sedang menonton film bergenre Sad & horror. Naruto awalnya tidak menyadari sebelum ia merasa aneh sendiri dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Dan dari awal ia datang, Sasuke selalu memakai kacamata bulat aneh.

" Aku menyukaimu, Naruto "

Pernyataan singkat itu sukses membuat Naruto melebarkan shappire indahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan raut serius yang menandakan ia sedang tidak bercanda.

" A-apa.. A-ku – " Naruto tergagap.

" Suki .. dayo " Sasuke mengulangi dengan wajah yang makin mendekat, Naruto menutup matanya pasrah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo cepat seakan akan meledak detik itu juga, pipinya juga merona parah. Demi ramen, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan ini mendadak dan raut wajah tenang berbeda sekali dengannya yang gugup setengah mati.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas.

" Aku menyukaimu " Lalu mengecup leher jenjang Naruto yang menguarkan bau citrus bercampur jeruk yang menggoda imannya. Tangan Sasuke mulai nakal menyusup kedalam baju Naruto.

" Aku sangat menyukaimu, Naru " Sasuke melepas kacamata nya. Ia menatap Naruto seakan meminta persetujuan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, Sedangkan Naruto yang terlalu gugup bercampur bahagia hanya bisa mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto.

Sasuke dapat melihat, menyentuh, dan merasakan setiap inci tubuh Naruto tanpa perlu memakai kacamata penembus pandang. Tangannya menjulur mengambil kacamata itu dan membuangnya hingga membuat bunyi _krek_ terdengar setelahnya.

Dengan begini, Sasuke tahu. Ia bukan Straight ataupun gay. Ia hanya menyukai Naruto, tetangganya sekaligus merangkup sahabatnya dan sekarang.. kekasihnya.

" Aku benar- benar menyukaimu, Naruto. "

 **END**

 **Mind To Review, Fav, Follow?**

 **Gak jelas banget kan nih FF? wkwk, biasa saya masih baru :v bahasanya duh.. Alurnya juga emang saya buat cepet, sayanya lagi males ngetik dan males njelasin satu-satu. PM aja kalo masih nggak mudeng ceritanya minna-san .**

 **ARIGATO!**


End file.
